powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 2: The Psyma Family Tornado!
is the second episode of Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. This features the introduction of the Psyma Family, the main villains of the season, as well as team ally Kyoko Hayase. Synopsis Shou shows defiance in the siblings new position as GoGoFive even as the Psyma Family reveal themselves and threaten to hurt a friend of his. Plot The Narrator tells the audience that the true terror of the Grand Cross is about to reveal itself, as another meteorite crashes into a glacier at the North Pole, creating a fortress known as the Psyma Paradico. Inside, Cobalda is displeased that thier first attack with the Magama Golem had failed, while Denus says they need to finish their reign of chaos on Earth in six months before the Grand Cross is completed so they can summon thier mother, the Grand Witch Grandiene, to the realm of humans. King Zylpheeza vows to make the Earth a "holy ground" for his mother by ridding it of humans and creates a Psyma Card for their retainer Pierre to use to summon a "Sky-type" demon, Tornadeus. Shou races back to his old house on his bike, angry that his father had submitted a letter of resignation to his job without telling him, only to find out that all his siblings have had the exact same thing happen to them and are now eating lunch in the dining area. The Tatsumi brothers express resentment over this, viewing Professor Tatsumi as selfish and seeing no purpose in continuing to be GoGo V as they defeated Magma Golem and such disasters couldn't possibly happen a second or third time. Shou is so angry at his father that he wants to punch him if he ever finds him, but Matsuri says that is not the right thing to do and she is happy her father is back in their lives. Shou doesn't agree, reminding Matsuri that their mom suffered so much because their dad left. Professor Tatsumi enters the room and seemingly ignores them to eat some miso soup Matsuri made. Shou, still angry, demands he say something to him about leaving them. Mondo seems to be focused on eating and is oblivious to this, which sends Shou into a rage and he nearly hits his father, but his siblings stop him by holding him down. Matsuri calms her brother down by reminding him they all need to work together as siblings. Mondo watches television, seeing a report about the returning shuttle Mahoroba piloted by Shou's old friend Kyoko Hayase and suggests to Shou that he should pick her up when she lands. At first Shou agrees, but then gets mad as he believes that his father is tricking him into changing the subject of their earlier heated conversation. Suddenly, a mackerel breaks through the window and the Tatsumi family go outside only to see fish lying all over the street. Upon crossing a bridge, the Tatsumis see a giant tornado going across Tokyo Bay, realizing the fish were sucked out of the water and flung out onto streets and roads. Mint alerts the Tatsumi family that the tornado has a strange high energy signature, with Mondo saying that means "they are finally here". The Tatsumi siblings mobilize and chase the tornado, then help citizens evacuate as they arrive on the scene. King Zylpheeza appears and introduces himself to the Tatsumi siblings as their new king and master. Once the Grand Cross is complete, the love and peace of humankind will be replaced with terror, destruction and chaos. King Zylpheeza laughs as he takes his leave and the tornado reforms knocking the Tatsumis all backwards. Shou is in shock, realizing that his father's words about the Grand Cross were true and Matsuri convinces him that they need to fight this threat as a team by using the belief in family thier mother taught them. The Tatsumis transform and head to the next area in the tornado's path, finding a lifefrom inside the tornado due to a heat signature shown in thier visor's computer screens. Matoi uses his Five Laser to blast the target, forcing Tornadeus to stop generating wind. The creature summons Imps to attack the GoGoV, while the latter use thier Five Grips in Stick Mode and various skills to fight back against the Imps. Matoi has trouble with Tornadeus, until he sees a car nearby and uses it to ram the demon into several barrels and stacks of boxes before putting the car into a roll and pinning Tornadeus underneath. This doesn't work and Tornadeus blasts the GoGo V, then generates another tornado which by sheer accident, sucks up the shuttle Kyoko is on as she is descending back to her base. The GoGo V summon the Life Bird and change it into Breaker Mode, locking on to Tornadeus and destroying him with the Calamity Breaker attack. Shou gets a distress signal from Kyoko in the space shuttle Mahoroba, as the wind damaged the tail section and they are falling uncontrollably. Mint launches the GoLiner so they can begin the rescue operation. While they are distracted and leave the scene, Pierre throws a Psyma card on the remains of Tornadeues and chants to revive the wind demon. Meanwhile, Shou intercepts the Mahoroba and asks Kyoko to give an update on their status. Kyoko says that the joystick controls are down, so the shuttle is locked in a freefall and to make matters worse, the landing gear is jammed and will not deploy. Shou uses his Green Hover to grapple the shuttle gently and then uses his vehicle's thrusters to try to level its descent. Nagare knows that the Green Hover does not have enough power to carry the shuttle all the way to the base, but Matoi has a plan to use a nearby freeway road as a runway with Daimon and Matsuri clearing a path. Matsuri loads cars on the freeway to a safer area using Pink Aider while Daimon's Yellow Armor will substitute for the shuttle's failed landing gear as Shou will drop the shuttle on top of the vehicle. During the rescue, Kyoko finds out that her rescuers are the Tatsumi siblings, due to a slip of the tongue by Daimon. The plan works, though with a tense moment of nearly falling off a broken bridge before stopping. The Red Ladder then picks up the Mahoroba with its Ladder Arms and places it safely on the ground. Tornadeus revives as a giant and the GoGoV team form Victory Robo to stop it, at first trying the same tactics that defeated Magma Golem with the Ladder Bomber/Ladder Wheel Crash combo. When this doesn't work, Professor Tatsumi explains that demons of the Psyma are powered by negative energy and the only way to stop them is to use weapons with positive energy, suggesting that Matoi use the Laser Grip. This summons Victory Robo's main weapon, the Braver Sword. Matoi quickly puts it to use by activating its finisher, the Victory Prominence, to destroy Tornadeus. King Zylpheeza observes this and thinks greater caution and planning is needed when battling the GoGo V. Once the siblings arrive home, Mint has a message from their father: that he is impressed with his Rescue devices and mecha and asks if his children think so too. But Shou sees this as his father being conceited. Mint continues the message by saying that Matsuri's miso soup was great and thanks her for making it but the Professor also says it is still not as close to her mother's recipe. Matsuri happily realizes that it means that her father still remembers her mother, but Shou sits down on the couch and sulks. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Astronaut: *Old Man: *Driver: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 5. *This is the first episode where the words Mission Complete are written after the end of an episode and a successful GoGoFive mission *If you look closely at the space shuttle, you can see the logo of "NASADA" on it; this is the company from Megaranger involved in I.N.E.T.'s launch of the MegaShuttle in the first episode. **"Riding the Edge", the rendition of this episode in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, reuses Megaranger footage to set up the shuttle rescue for the episode. DVD Releases *''Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-5.https://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gogo5 *The complete GoGoFive series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in April 2018. See Also External Links *Watch Episode 2 on Shout! Factory TV References Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami